1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a shoe tree, and more particularly, to a shoe tree with a front section and a rear section which is pivotably connected to the front section so as to maintain the shoe shape.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way for maintaining the shoes with their proper shapes is to stuff paper, foam material, bubble sheets, plastic shoe trees or paper-made shoe trees in the shoes. The stuff supports the vamps of the shoes and prevents the vamps from being deformed. However, the paper-made or plastic made shoe trees are not able to be reused for a long time, and the plastic-made shoe trees may cause environment concerns. The paper-made shoe trees are not strong enough so that when inserting the paper-made shoe trees, the shoe trees are often deformed or flatted, and the deformed shoe trees cannot well support the shoes. The front portion of the paper-made shoe trees is required to be snugly inserted into the shoes, and the rear portion of the shoe trees may not easily to be inserted into the shoes, and this cause the rear portion to be severely deformed. When removing the paper-made shoe tree from the shoe, the users have to grasp the rear portion hard to pull it out from the shoe. This is inconvenient for the users.
The present invention intends to provide a shoe tree that improves the shortcomings mentioned above.